Soulmate Fae
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A gift fic for Liza.


**Written for Liza for the Gift Giving Extravaganza. January.**

 **I used Hermione/Sirius, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Soulmate AU!, the characters have first met,Happy Ending**

 **Also for January Event:Hobby month .** **Playing an Instrument: Write about someone wishing they could play an instrument.**

 _ **Note: Hermione is older than fourteen here due to being a Fae, she had received her letter at 15, due to the fact that as a Fae she isn't recognised by the Quill as an eleven year old witch until she doesn't reach her maturity as a Fae at 14. So in the story she is eighteen and a bit due to the time turner.**_

 **Word count:1359**

 **Betaed by Sam. Thank you.**

Sirius walked back into the Forbidden Forest with hope in his heart. He had just seen Harry in the Quidditch match. He was even better than his father. Seeing him had given him the strength to go on and try to catch Peter inside the castle. And perhaps seeing that beautiful girl in the stands, near the redhead boy…

He had no idea who was she, but with just one glance, he was smitten. It was a first for him and he was scared, terrified even that he might be losing his mind, considering that girl was a teenager or younger and…. He shook his head. He had stayed sane, well, relatively sane, for twelve years; he couldn't lose it now.

He wanted to transform as a human, but he was afraid that he would be spotted by centaurs, so he waited until he could get to a safe place, the one that the Marauders had found when they were all together and carefree. There he could change. Nobody was going to find him there, not even Moony. Sirius sighed. What had happened to his old friend? He hoped that Remus hadn't told them about his Animagus form, but, why wouldn't he?

He entered the house, 'cause it really was a house, hidden in the heart of the forest, built by James and himself for Moony in the nights with a full moon; just that they hadn't got the chance to tell him. And now, now it was too late.

He transformed and went to lay on the bed, trying to think of a way to catch Peter, but the image of that bushy brown haired girl appeared in his mind. Sirius sat up. What was wrong with him?

…

Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking how to sneak out of the castle. Her soulmate was here. You see, she wasn't exactly a muggleborn. No, she was what one would call a magical creature. But much more. Her people, the Fae, which wizards and muggles alike thought to be some kind of fairies, were special. They had soulmates. Each and every one of them had a soulmate. But you had to wait for him, and not always one's soulmate was Fae. The females Fae knew who their soulmates were the instant they saw him; so Hermione had known who her soulmate was since the past summer, he was Sirius Black and she had seem him in the pictures from the papers both muggle and wizard alike.

And in the same moment, she realized that he was innocent. Soulmates of a Fae, if they weren't Fae themselves, they had to be pure. So he couldn't have betrayed Harry's parents or killed those muggles because he was her soulmate. His soul was not tainted by murder.

And now he was here at Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forest. She had seen the glow at the Quidditch match; he was there. And she was going to see him. Find the truth. Her soulmate had dealt with twelve years of Azkaban, innocent. _Someone will pay._

He also must have felt her presence. Perhaps he had even seen her. The soulmate's bond was starting to manifest and he would start thinking about her. And if he didn't know about Faes, well….

Then she saw it. A house in the middle of the forest, surrounded by powerful protective enchantments; still, they were no match for her. Her parents had taught her all a Fae should know. She wasn't for nothing called the brightest witch of her generation. She had been learning Fae magic and Magical History ever since she was seven.

She slowly opened, and then entered, through the door.

…

Sirius wanted to cry and scream. Why was he thinking about a young girl? In that way? He may have been a player in school but, he would never, never do….

Then he heard the door being crept opened and stood up from the bed, transforming into Padfoot. And his heart almost jumped out his chest when he saw that the person who entered was the same girl he had been fantasizing about. What was she doing here? How had she gotten here? And most important, how had she broken the wards? It was impossible, not alone anyway. Someone must have helped her, but why let her enter alone?

He had no choice but to wait and see what she was going to do. He could put her down, but he didn't want to. Of course, there was the chance that outside, the house might surrounded by Aurors.

…

Hermione smiled when she realized that he was an Animagus. A dog Animagus. _So that's how he had escaped,_ she thought. She asked herself this question all summer. And he was looking at her with suspicious eyes. And confusion. That meant that the bond was stronger and he was feeling the attraction to her.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Hello, Sirius!" He began retreating and looking at the door, and she hurriedly continued, "Don't worry! I'm alone. You may transform back. I know you're innocent."

A stunned Sirius Black appeared in front of her. "How?"

"Have you ever heard of the Faes?" she smiled when she saw his eyes lighten up in recognition and understanding. _So he knew_.

"I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since saw you at the Quidditch match. The thought that I, that I may be a...or that I have a... Fae as a soulmate hadn't even crossed my mind." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I knew you were my soulmate ever since I saw your pictures. And as I said, I know you're innocent and I have deduced that Peter Pettigrew set you up. But I need you to tell me the rest. And I can help you."

"I think I better show you. Now that I know, I can feel the bond. I can share my memories with you."

And so he did. And she witnessed all his pain and sufferings and she wished she could take it all away. At the end, she was crying.

He went and hugged her tight, and for the first time in twelve years, he felt alive. He wiped her tears. He didn't want her to cry.

"You know, I always wished to be able to play the guitar," he blurted out, hoping to distract her from his memories. He shouldn't have let her seen them.

She looked up surprised at his statement. "Why?"

"Because I think that guitars are cool and that my parents would roll in their graves if their son sang to the sound of a muggle instrument. They must be rolling now too. Wishing to play such an instrument is in their mind as bad as actually singing with one."

She smiled. "Really? You wish you could play the guitar. I will teach you. But Sirius, we will make Peter pay."

He looked at her, surprised at the determination in her voice. "You will help me? Because I am your soulmate?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no. I want to right the wrong done to you, I would do it even if you weren't my soulmate and I knew the truth. But now, especially since you are. We will have our happy ending."

"Do you really think that we will work together?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Yes, I really do. Sirius, we are perfect matches. I already feel something for you. And I know you feel the same. I know you are innocent and I want the rest of the world to know too."

He smiled and slowly bent down and kissed her lips softly, forgetting everything.

She broke away a few minutes later. "I need to go. It's well past curfew and I have school in the morning. I will come back tomorrow night with dinner."

He nodded and watched her leave without saying a word, replaying the kiss in his mind.

"Ah, and Sirius," she said, turning her head to look at him from the doorway "I will bring my guitar too. Thanks for the distraction."

And she left.


End file.
